


sweethearts and butterflies

by sandywest



Series: not another hollstein hsau [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandywest/pseuds/sandywest
Summary: Laura started explaining the woes of her day so far and stopped to answer every question Perry had, “You won’t have a partner until tomorrow?”“Nope,” Laura voiced.The curly haired girl whispered, “And you ran into Danny Lawrence?”“Quite literally,” Laura nodded.LaFontaine’s turn to interrupt Laura had come, “I’ll deck her for you if you need me to.”Hey guys! This is my take on the ever-popular hsau! No angst, some drama, all the fluff. Laura and the gang attend Silas High when one day a gorgeous, raven-haired, classic car-driving stranger shows up. A new student, this stranger doesn't really fit in with anyone...yet. Join our cast in this funny, lighthearted, fluffy, and oh-so-gay story! Enjoy and let me know what y'all think!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I don't own anything. Not even this computer. Or anything else for that matter. I'm just a poor, lonely gay!

sweethearts and butterflies

Chapter 1

               “Alright folks, just to recap: your first section of your final project for this entire year is due on Tuesday and tomorrow we will pick partners for the workshop portion. Remember, only groups of two are allowed! I expect you all to put forth your best effort in your drafts. Now, does anyone have any questi-yes, Miss Hollis?”

               Freshman student Laura Hollis shot up her hand at a speed that would rival lightning, “Mrs. Cochrane, there are only twenty-three students in this class and if luck isn’t on my side, because it usually isn’t, I am always the one stuck without a partner and stuck doing all the work myself and frankly, I don’t think that’s fair because statistically speaking high school students assigned to work in group projects-,”

               Mrs. Cochrane, a veteran English teacher at Silas High raised her hand as if to silence the young girl’s whining; she had heard this speech before from her most talented student but this time, she had an answer that would solve the problem, “Laura,” Mrs. Cochrane spoke gently but firmly, “There will be a new student joining us tomorrow and every school day after that for the rest of the school year.” _Hopefully for the next three,_ the teacher thought, _then Laura’s insufferable whining about not having a partner would cease!_

               “Oh,” Laura grinned apologetically as she felt the entire class roll their eyes, “Sorry!” Laura opened her mouth once more to thank Mrs. Cochrane but she was interrupted by the dull clang of the bell signaling the end of the period.

               In an almost superhuman flash, twenty-two students pushed back their chairs and rushed out the door and toward the cafeteria for lunch. Laura sighed and packed up her books into her backpack. _Time for lunch. Yay,_ Laura thought with a grimace. More like, time to sit with her only two friends. She shouldn’t complain; Perry and her non-binary friend/soulmate LaFontaine were good to her. Perry was the mother Laura never had and Lafontaine was the sibling Laura always wanted. With one last hoist of her ginormous English anthology, Laura Hollis huffed as she donned her ratty, old, yellow backpack and trudged out of the classroom.

              When Laura strode into the cafeteria, she searched around for LaFontaine and Perry. She walked forward toward one of the lunch lines while turning her head from side to side, looking for the red-haired sophomores. The short girl turned on her heel, intending to look around the other side of the cafeteria. As she was completing her turn, she felt broad shoulders connect with her jaw. Stepping back, Laura’s hands flew to her chin; she wasn’t hurt, she was more shocked than anything.

              Her eyes darted up to chew out whoever was dumb enough to walk right into her, “Hey! Watch where you’re goi-,” Laura paused when her eyes met a piercing pair looking right into her own.

              “Oh hey Hollis, didn’t see you down there,” Danny Lawrence chuckled. Danny was a junior at Silas High School and an aid for Laura’s English teacher, Mrs. Cochrane. The ginger haired girl stood tall at a little more than six feet high and sported long, muscular legs and toned arms. A sports fanatic, Danny looked like she was heading out to soccer practice; she was wearing athletic shorts, running shoes, and a neon yellow ‘Silas High’ t-shirt with the sleeves cut off.

              Laura was flustered at the idea that Danny was even speaking to her and stuttered, “H-Dan-I-,” Laura didn’t know why she was so out-of-sorts. It’s not like she had a crush on the taller girl…anymore. Danny and Laura had grown up in the same neighborhood and Laura was always enamored by the ginger-haired giantess. But this fascination of Laura’s soon fizzled out as she realized how utterly dad-like Danny was. The attractive but controlling tall, young woman frequently pointed out how ‘small and fragile’ Laura was. All 5’2” of Laura reached barely above Danny’s waist and Danny-well, Danny liked reminding the shorter girl of just how short Laura was.

              “Sorry Hollis, I gotta head for practice. See ya later?” Danny crooked her head to one side, flashed a smirk, and winked.

              Laura Hollis absolutely _fumed_. And this time, she knew why she was so flustered and angry. When Laura was younger, she lived just down the street from the older girl. The two frequently hung out at the neighborhood park and at each other’s houses. They had been ‘friends’ since Laura was ten years old, although Laura would hardly call it a friendship anymore. Ever since Laura realized that the ginger-haired young woman was essentially trying to control and ‘keep her safe’, Laura let the friendship fizzle out. She didn’t need another parent. She had her dad and that was enough. So, when Danny winked and used her old, defunct nickname, Laura silently boiled over with anger. _But,_ she decided, _it’s time to let bygones be bygones. I’m sure Danny didn’t mean to flirt with me._

              Danny whirled around and walked backwards facing Laura, “Call me?”

Laura smiled coldly and rolled her eyes, _Of course she meant to flirt with me._ The short freshman stared as Danny turned back around and shoved one of the double doors open.

              She was jolted out of her trance when another student shouldered passed her on his way to the double doors at the end of the hallway, “Sorry, hottie,” the student, Wilson Kirsch, called back. Laura blinked and shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. She peered around and looked for Lafontaine and Perry before her eyes _finally_ rested on the two ginger-haired sophomores sitting at a table near the microwaves. Laura groaned in relief and trudged over to her two friends. She plopped down on the bench, placed her elbows on the table, and put her forehead in her hands.

              “Frustrated, frosh?” LaFontaine questioned.

              “You. Have. No. Idea.”

              Laura started explaining the woes of her day so far and stopped to answer every question Perry had, “You won’t have a partner until tomorrow?”

              “Nope,” Laura voiced.

              The curly haired girl whispered, “And you ran into Danny Lawrence?”

              “Quite literally,” Laura nodded.

              LaFontaine’s turn to interrupt Laura had come, “I’ll deck her for you if you need me to.”

              “No, LaF, that won’t solve anything. Unless getting yourself thrown in jail is your goal, it’s best to just…leave it alone,” Laura sighed in response. The bell rang, interrupting Laura’s resolution, and the group reluctantly got up from their table and ducked out of the cafeteria.

              The rest of Laura’s day flew by quickly as she was surprised to hear the final bell ring, releasing her from her 7th period biology class. Laura practically skipped with excitement out the front doors of Silas High and stepped toward her bike. Thankfully, it was still locked to the red and gold colored bike rack. She frowned as she remembered one time a few weeks ago that her bike was gone…along with the entire bike rack…the bike rack that was drilled into a concrete platform.

              Laura shook the thought of the strange occurrence out of her head. The brunette jammed her bike key into the U-Lock and turned it, releasing her bike from its confinement. Plopping her worn, yellow backpack, Laura quickly mounted her bike and pedaled to the street intersection.

              When the tiny freshman reached her destination, she dismounted her bike, grabbed her yellow backpack, and pulled her bike into the open garage. _Oh, dad,_ Laura sighed, _you always leave the door open for me, no matter what._

              Laura smiled as she glanced at the worn, black house numbers displayed proudly but haphazardly on the brick exterior. 307 Wistyria Way was home to a little neighborhood in Toronto, Canada. Laura and her dad, Sherman Hollis, had lived here for most of Laura’s life. Laura remembered birthdays, Christmases, and other good times. _And bad._ But Laura wasn’t going to think about that right now. The tiny brunette turned the knob on the door in the back of the garage and instantly smelled the glorious aroma of spaghetti. She grinned widely and crossed the threshold into her house.

              The first room off the garage was the laundry room, which was approximately the size of a walk-in closet. The washer and dryer to her right, the water heater sat in a little alcove to her left. Through the laundry room door was the middle of a short hallway; if she turned to her right, she would be facing the entryway into the kitchen. She turned to her left however, and rounded the corner to the middle door on the right side of the hallway. This room was her sanctuary, her retreat from the world.

              She tossed her backpack on her blanket covered bed in front of her and kicked off her shoes. It was then she realized that she heard humming coming from the kitchen. She smiled again. Her dad frequently crooned an old tune from her youth, even if his singing was less than acoustically pleasing. Turning on her heels, Laura padded her way to the kitchen where her dad was washing dishes in the sink.

              “How was school, sweetheart?” Sherman Hollis queried, concentrating on scrubbing the apparently stubborn stain in front of him.

              His daughter sighed and reminisced the day’s events, “It was fine, I guess. I ran into Danny for the first time in a while. I haven’t seen her on campus that much. So, that was…weird to say the least.”

              “You know I never really liked that girl,” Sherman reflected, “And before you say anything, I never thought she was good for you either.”

              “I _know_ , dad.” Laura rolled her eyes. No one would be good enough for her-not in her father’s eyes at least. Sherman tended to be very overprotective, sheltering, and vigilant regarding his daughter. Laura remembered the year she was learning how to ride a bike; she fell off numerous times, and her dad refused to let her get back on. He didn’t want to see his only baby hurt. Of course, this only motivated Laura further; she kept trying behind her father’s back. After much trial and error, she succeeded. _Classic Laura Hollis,_ the brunette introspected, _when all else fails, try harder._

              Laura was shaken from her trance when her dad plopped a pile of spaghetti on her plate. She strolled to the kitchen table, pulled her chair out, and proceeded to dig in. The tiny gay downright _moaned_ at the taste. Her dad may be single, but he was an excellent cook. _He had to be,_ Laura thought bitterly.

              After some light dinner conversation, Laura retired to her room to do some homework while her dad sat in the living room watching TV. Sherman’s daughter plopped cross-legged on her bed and started in on some biology notes for the next chapter.

              The rest of the night went by entirely too quickly and the sun set behind the tree line. When Laura was finally done with her biology and English homework, the only subjects she didn’t finish in class today, she changed out of her clothes and crawled under the covers. As she let her eyes flutter shut, Laura heard her dad’s soft goodnight proclamation. Slumber washed over her like waves and soon Laura succumbed to a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
